


Who I Was Meant To Be

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Steve could do this, he knew he could. He took a deep solid breath and looked up at the ceiling.“Jarvis, can you call up both Tony and Bucky for me, please?”“As you wish, Captain Rogers.” Relief washed over him.Captain Rogers, was what Jarvis always called him, but every time, Steve had the fear he would slip up and call him by his given name.(SFW prompt 44 turned NSFW)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 238
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	Who I Was Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! So this prompt kinda spoke to me, might be more projecting than anything, but here we go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Have fun! <3 
> 
> Also a huge thanks for my friend AntChan who helped me beta this <3

Steve could do this, he knew he could. He took a deep solid breath and looked up at the ceiling.

“Jarvis, can you call up both Tony and Bucky for me, please?”

“As you wish, Captain Rogers.” Relief washed over him.  _ Captain Rogers,  _ was what Jarvis always called him, but every time, Steve had the fear he would slip up and call him by his given name.

He ran a hand over his short hair, smothering most of his anxiety back down, even if the lump around his throat was still there. Steve sat on the couch and rested his hands over his lap, just a few seconds before the elevator door opened with a muffled  _ ping. _

“Hey, sugar plum, what’s up?” Tony was the first to step out. He was wearing his workshop clothes, just his usual black tank top and old sweatpants. He sat next to Steve, stealing a peck from his cheeks lovingly. 

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing one of Tony’s hands and turning it around both of his, studying every callus and scar from his hard work over the years, which were a deep contrast from his own delicate fingers.

“Just gotta wait till Bucky gets here, oh--there he is.” Steve was saying when the elevator door closed behind Bucky as he walked the few meters from the entrance to where they were before sitting cross legged on the floor.

“What’s the matter, Helen?” Steve flinched internally.

And  _ there _ it was, his given name. He tried to hold back his grimace, but the frown Bucky wore told him he wasn’t very successful.

“Yeah, uh, about  _ that _ ,” he started and cleaned his sweaty palms on his jeans, “I got something to tell you guys.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony hunched closer, expression turning worried in a second. Bucky nodded in front of him, getting closer as well. Gosh, he loved how protective his boyfriends were.

“It’s about my name…” his belly did a somersault, “I want to change it.”

“Ok,” Bucky nodded comprehensively, “what do you want to be called, then?”

Oh god, Steve took a deep breath, this was it, the point of no return. He just hoped they’d catch him as he let himself fall.

“Steve.”

The silence that followed his admission felt unbearable. His nails were now digging into his palms and he forced himself to take a deep breath and compose himself. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but  _ oh god _ how he wanted them to speak. To say something,  _ anything. _

“Oh, doll,” Bucky started, and the guilt in his voice felt like a punch to his gut, “I’m so sorry we didn’t noticed anything before.” 

What? Steve blinked.

“Yeah, Steve,” his heartbeat sped up as Tony used his name. The engineer wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “all this time we’ve been misgendering you, honey, I’m so sorry.”

Steve sniffed, emotions a mess in his throat. He shook his head.

“No, I mean, it’s not your fault, y-you guys didn’t know it.” Damn his voice for trembling. He felt so small, yet he continued, “Do you, I mean, do you still want to be with me? I, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I’ll understand, if you-- if you don’t wan-”

Steve gasped surprised as Tony cut him with a gentle yet passionate kiss at the same time Bucky left a set of pecks on his fingers. Tears streamed down his cheeks the moment he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the turmoil of emotions.

He broke the kiss a moment later, head falling down as his shoulders shook by the strength of his sobs.

“Steve, Steve, hey.” His chest felt like exploding at the gentleness of Bucky’s voice. His human hand cupped softly his wet cheeks and Steve leaned into the warmth. When he opened his eyes, he realized Bucky was crying too. “I’m so glad you told us, honey. Thank you for trusting us with the truth.”

“We love you  _ so much-” _ Tony’s voice faltered to a stop, and when Steve turned to look, he had a happy intimate smile plastered on his face. Tony looked upwards, trying to stop his tears from falling, “Gosh, don’t mind me, I’m just thinking of the wardrobe change I’ll be making this next week.”

Steve let out a wet laugh and leaned closer to Tony, bringing Bucky up to the couch with them with a nudge from his hand. There, right between his boyfriends, he felt what pure bliss was.

“Thank you guys, I love you. Thank you for catching me.”

-

“No, Steve, nuh-uh, you stay put.” Tony’s firm fingers pressed him against the mattress with little resistance, “Let us do the work today, yeah?” he waited until Steve nodded before continuing, “Good. Now, I want you to tell us where we can touch, ok?”

It was far from the first time they had sex, but it felt as exhilarating as if it were. He nodded quickly a few times, excitement coursing through his veins as Bucky and Tony undressed next to him.

He was already naked. His clit pulsing enthusiastically as he let his hand rest on his belly. Bucky was the first to move towards him, kneeling in bed and capturing Steve’s lips eagerly. Their kiss was wet and rough, getting them quickly in the mood as Bucky accomodated himself between his open legs.

Tony was there with them in a blink of an eye, caressing Bucky’s hair back, and catching his lips as Bucky broke their kiss. Steve watched them kiss, a quick mess of lips and tongues moving together and bit down on his lip. His fingers found his clit easily and he sighed when pleasure ran through him like a spark.

“What did we tell you, Steve? Leave it to us.” Bucky said, voice going rough on the edges before shifting Steve’s fingers with his. Steve shouted as Bucky’s fingers massaged his clit faster than the pace he had before, whitening his brain for a moment.

Tony shut him up then, lips on lips as he swallowed every cry and moan Steve let out in pleasure. His mouth then moved south, leaving bite marks right where his jaw met his neck and ear. Steve gasped, Tony knew all his nooks and crooks perfectly after spending days mapping them out.

He mouthed his way down Steve’s throat, occasionally stopping to suck on a mark or have a grander taste of Steve’s skin. But Steve’s hands instantly were on Tony’s shoulders the moment Tony got to his breasts.

“No breasts, honey?” Tony asked carefully. Steve fought the urge to recoil and nodded, which made Tony smile and kiss him again, “Noted, honeybear.”

And for the rest of the night Bucky and Tony explored Steve’s body once more, but with more knowledgeable eyes. He came three times only by being eaten passionately by Bucky and a last time with Tony inside him, as his lovers murmured his name over and over again, taking him to another plain of existence.

-

After coming out to Bucky and Tony, coming out to the rest of the Avengers wasn’t so challenging as he thought it would be. With his lovers supporting his every step, there was no barrier he couldn’t surpass.

He cried the first day he got home and found his wardrobe full of masculine looking clothes and an entire drawer for binders. He rewarded Tony that night with the most enthusiastic blow job he could give.

Steve felt like himself for the first time after his top surgery, a few years after he started on hormone replacement. He could finally hold his shoulders high and not be worried about his breasts taking too much space. Steve cried all over again.

With his name officially changed and his boyfriends by his side, nothing would stop Steve Grant Rogers from rising.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> You can always find me over tumblr at [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) and come and say hi to us in the [stuckony discord group](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)


End file.
